We're gonna fix this, together
by wholedamntime
Summary: Un'operazione sotto copertura un po' particolare per i nostri Agenti dello S.H.I.E.L.D, sempre abituati a combattimenti e loschi piani.


**We're gonna fix this, together**

**Level 1**

"Sotto copertura?", aveva esclamato la biochimica dopo che l'agente Coulson aveva spiegato loro la situazione.  
Erano stati riuniti d'urgenza nel laboratorio dove Fitz e Simmons stavano lavorando per discutere di un piano d'azione che avrebbe fatto risparmiare loro molto tempo.  
Da un paio di giorni, stavano seguendo un caso su delle tossine non umane: come erano arrivate? Chi le aveva portate? Per quale motivo?  
Erano state ritrovate in un vecchio carro armato all'apparenza abbandonato, sigillate in piccole scatoline da pochi grammi l'una.  
"É la via più veloce che abbiamo", disse Coulson posando delle cartelline sul cristallo del tavolo elettronico.  
Tramite ricerche effettuate erano giunti ad un nominativo.  
Un insegnante di danza apparentemente innocuo, non aveva nessun precedente penale, nessun contatto con lo S.H.I.E.L.D o la sicurezza interna.  
Ma ultimamente su internet erano stati mandati in giro, su alcuni social network, dei video dell'uomo che lo riprendevano in balli movimentati per molti minuti senza mai una sosta o un segno di cedimento. E non era sicuramente il risultato di un buon allenamento fisico.  
"Qui dentro c'é tutto quello che riguarda il nostro uomo", spiego Coulson alla squadra indicando una cartellina blu.  
"Qui invece", continuo puntando due cartelline rosse "Ci sono i vostri dati di copertura".  
Prese in mano le due cartelline e le diede rispettivamente a Simmons e all'agente Ward.  
La scelta di questa coppia per un istante spiazzo il team, ma era la combinazione più adatta. Simmons essendo biochimica era l'unica che poteva avere a che fare con delle tossine di origine sconosciuta senza gravi conseguenze. Ward era stata una scelta più logica, serviva qualcuno in grado di combattere, che potesse coprire le spalle e proteggere la scienziata che era abituata ai lavori di laboratorio. Inoltre avevano la necessità di rendere la copertura verosimile. Dovevano introdursi in un ambiente di danza come partner.  
L'agente May era quindi fuori discussione in quanto donna, con Coulson c'era una differenza di età molto elevata e non sarebbero stati credibili, l'ultima scelta e anche la più adatta rimaneva Ward.  
Simmons apri la cartellina e iniziò a leggere alcuni dettagli fondamentali per far sì che la copertura reggesse.  
Sarebbero andati ad un'esibizione della scuola del loro uomo, fingendosi poi interessati a dei corsi, avrebbero contattato il loro uomo per dialogare e chiedere informazioni, utilizzando un congegno creato da Fitz per rilevare eventuali tracce di tossine aliene.  
Coulson fece un rapido riepilogo per verificare che tutto fosse chiaro e congedò la squadra, dando a Ward e Simmons un paio di ore per memorizzare i files.

"Sotto copertura", disse Fitz quando rimase solo nel laboratorio con la biochimica e interrompendo la sua lettura. La donna alzò gli occhi dalla cartellina guardando con aria interrogativa il collega.  
"Voglio dire, non avrei mai immaginato che assegnassero queste missioni anche a noi".  
Fitz in parte aveva ragione.  
Erano sempre stati abituati a lavorare in laboratorio in quanto scienziati e le uniche volte che erano andati in azione sul campo erano quasi morti. Ma lavorare per lo S.H.I.E.L.D. significava anche questo.  
Segretezza, azione, stranezze e pericolo.  
Una combinazione allettante ma terrificante allo steso tempo.  
"In effetti é un po' strano che abbiano scelto me per la missione", gli rispose Simmons con il suo solito tono pacato.  
"Tu sei adatta, chi meglio di una biochimica può lavorare su composizioni chimico-organiche provenienti da altri mondi. É Ward che non mi convince molto".  
"Perché mai? Il ragionamento logico di Coulson regge. Il tutto deve essere il più realistico possibile ma al contempo sicuro".  
Fitz storse il naso e torno a lavorare sul perfezionamento dell'orologio che avrebbe indossato la donna.  
Ciò che provava era un misto di preoccupazione e fastidio.  
Per quanto Ward fosse addestrato al combattimento aveva il terrore che qualcosa potesse succedere alla sua collega, loro non erano fatti per l'azione sul campo, inoltre provava un senso di irritazione per l'accoppiamento, non che dovesse andare lui al posto di Grant, ma loro erano "FitzSimmons", avevano sempre lavorato insieme, avevano dato il nome di uno dei sette nani a ogni congegno che avevano perfezionato o creato, si capivano subito con uno sguardo e ognuno comprendeva la lingua dell'altro senza bisogno di "parlare inglese", come diceva sempre Ward quando spiegavano alla squadra qualcosa.  
Non era gelosia, ai suoi occhi appariva solamente strano.

Terminata la lettura del fascicolo sia Simmons che Ward si andarono a cambiare. Dovevano vestire in modo casual e sportivo, adatto ad una coppia che si voleva cimentare nella danza.  
Coulson riunì un'ultima volta la squadra per dare loro auricolari e microfoni.  
"Sentiremo e vedremo ogni vostra mossa. Fitz e Skye rimarranno in laboratorio agli schermi. Io e l'agente May saremo pronti ad intervenire nel caso qualcosa andasse storto. Simmons...", disse voltandosi verso la donna, "Assicurati di riuscire ad azionare il rivelatore senza farti notare."  
Nel mentre che Coulson ricapitolava dati anagrafici e dettagli sul loro uomo, Fitz poso sui palmi dei due futuri danzatori gli auricolari in dotazione, agganciò al bordo della maglietta di Grant una micro telecamera e controllo che le riprese fossero nitide.  
"La telecamera entrerà in funzione in modo automatico", spiegò l'ingegnere, "La principale é quella che indossa Ward quindi cercate di rimanere sempre insieme. Per sicurezza verrà dato un dispositivo anche a te, Simmons".  
Tirò fuori dalla tasca una scatolina blu contenente una collanina con un ciondolo a forma di gufo.  
"E' una microspia secondaria. Le immagini ci arrivano meno nitide poiché posizionata all'interno dell'occhio".  
Si avvicinò alla donna aprendo il moschettone, le circondò il collo con le braccia e le agganciò la collana evitando di prendere i capelli.  
"Questo invece", continuo facendosi dare da Skye un'altra scatolina, "E' il rilevatore".  
Tiro fuori un piccolo orologio d'argento con i numeri sul quadrante molto chiari e in trasparenza.  
"L'azionamento é abbastanza semplice. Una volta al polso noterai che una delle maglie del cinturino é più piccola delle altre. Vedi qui sopra? C'é un piccolo tasto. Il modo migliore e più naturale é far finta di sistemare per bene l'orologio e premere. In questo modo."  
Mise l'orologio alla sua collega e le si posiziono dietro, mimando quelli che erano i movimenti migliori per l'accensione.  
"Se saranno rilevate delle tossine i numeri si scuriranno. Se nell'aria non ce ne sono..."  
"Rimarranno in trasparenza", concluse lei al posto del ragazzo, che sorrise.

May e Coulson salirono sul furgone nero, seguiti da Simmons e Ward, che si mise alla guida di "Lola", con disapprovazione dell'agente Coulson.  
Fecero un tratto di strada insieme, durante il quale Simmons rilesse nuovamente il fascicolo, separandosi poi. Ward proseguì dritto sulla strada principale che li avrebbe portati all'ingresso del parco all'interno del quale si sarebbe svolto il tutto, May svoltò a destra verso una strada secondaria, che li avrebbe portati all'incirca allo stesso punto, ma in modo meno visibile.  
Ward parcheggiò e prima di entrare dal cancello controllarono che fosse tutto in regola.  
"Audio e video, ok", sentirono entrambi nell'auricolare.  
Seguirono le indicazioni dell'evento e arrivarono davanti la pista quadrata, era ampia e tutt'intorno aveva delle sedie di plastica per far accomodare il pubblico.  
Rimasero in piedi un po' in disparte, guardandosi intorno nella speranza di trovare il loro uomo, anche se sicuramente era in uno dei gazebo allestiti in funzione di camerini.  
Attesero una ventina di minuti e poi lo spettacolo iniziò.  
Davanti a loro vi era un'ampia folla di gente, andata per vedere con i propri occhi "il ballerino che non si stanca mai", proprio per questo Ward fu il primo ad avvistarlo, essendo più alto di Simmons.  
Avevano adocchiato l'insegnante, non gli levavano gli occhi di dosso da quando era apparso sulla pista e la microcamera stava registrando tutto trasmettendolo in diretta al bus e a Coulson.  
Simmons cronometrò con l'orologio per quanto tempo l'uomo aveva ballato senza mai fermarsi a prendere fiato: venticinque minuti. Al termine dei quali si concluse anche l'esibizione.  
La folla di gente iniziò a sparpagliarsi in ogni dove, mentre i due agenti iniziarono a dirigersi verso il punto dove il loro uomo stava allegramente chiacchierando con un gruppetto di persone.  
"Si inizia", disse Ward a Simmons sottovoce.

Attesero che il gruppetto si allontanasse e si avvicinarono.  
"Perez?", domandò Ward allungando la mano verso l'uomo, che la strinse calorosamente.  
"Sì, sono io", rispose lasciando la mano di Ward e ponendola a Simmons.  
"Complimenti per l'esibizione, è stata davvero bella", disse la donna con il tono più entusiasta che riusciva a fare in quel momento di tensione.  
Non era mai andata sotto copertura, non sapeva come comportarsi, se doveva essere diffidente, fare la socievole, o altro. Aveva sempre praticato tutto ciò in via teorica, ma mai in via pratica.  
"Grazie", rispose l'uomo. "Spero vi siate avvicinati per un'interessamento alla scuola".  
"In effetti è così", Ward mise una mano in tasca con fare naturale e prese in mano le redini della situazione. "Vorremmo sapere cosa offre la scuola, i corsi, le qualifiche..."  
"Certamente!", Perez, felice, si mise l'asciugamano intorno al collo e iniziò a parlare con disinvoltura dei premi che aveva conquistato gareggiando a livello nazionale e internazionale, lodandosi.  
La biochimica colse l'occasione per azionare l'orologio e posizionare la borsa sul braccio, in modo tale che esso potesse essere piegato e nei pressi dell'uomo senza destare sospetti.  
"Simmons, fai finta di starnutire e porta la mano con il rilevatore al viso in modo tale che sia più vicino al volto di Perez", le spiegò Fitz aprendo una finestra digitale sul tavolo elettronico, per aver maggiore accesso ai dati ricevuti dall'orologio.  
Fin ora non era stato rilevato nulla.  
"Interessante", disse Ward guardando la collega in cerca di un qualche segnale, ma nulla. "Fate spesso queste esibizioni?", riprese, trattenendolo ancora a parlare con loro.  
La biochimica aspetto qualche istante, giusto il tempo che il loro uomo ricominciasse a parlare.  
"Scusatemi", disse portando le mani l volto e starnutendo due volte.  
Sia Skye che Fitz risero, lo scienziato era abituato, ma Skye non l'aveva mai sentito.  
"Starnutisce come parla, in una maniera pacata! É incredibile!", affermo l'hacker con ancora il sorriso sulle labbra.  
"Lo so", le rispose l'altro tornando a guardare il tavolo. "Forse abbiamo qualcosa".  
Fitz iniziò a mandare sullo schermo dei valori che cambiavano rapidamente.  
"Simmons, controlla l'orologio e fai in modo che il microcamera riesca ad inquadrarlo".  
La scienziata non aveva previsto una mossa del genere, non sapeva come poter portare l'orologio all'altezza del collo. Improvvisamente portò tutte e due le mani nuovamente vicino al viso ma verso l'orecchio, iniziò a far finta di sistemarsi l'orecchino girando il polso verso il suo collo.  
"Abbassa leggermente il braccio", disse Skye osservando lo schermo.  
"Ce l'abbiamo! C'é un riscontro positivo!", disse Fitz felice "Jemma sei geniale!"  
Skye sorrise all'affermazione del ragazzo e lo guardo di sottecchi mentre lui si muoveva rapidamente verso una piccola radio.  
"Agente Coulson, ce l'abbiamo! É una traccia minima ma c'è!"  
Skye non senti la risposta di Coulson ma vide il ragazzo annuire e storcere il naso in modo infastidito.  
Tornò alla sua postazione davanti al tavolo borbottando qualcosa sottovoce.  
"Ward, Simmons", disse con tono serio, "Riscontro positivo. L'operazione non é terminata. Mostratevi interessati e chiedete informazioni per l'iscrizione. Molto probabilmente imparerete a ballare la salsa".  
Skye aveva compreso perché Fitz si era infastidito cosi tanto.

"Per l'iscrizione?", domandò Simmons abbassando le braccia.  
"Potete venire direttamente a scuola, se volete pensarci, oppure andare da quel ragazzo laggiù", indicò un punto dietro di loro. "Quello con la cartellina in mano e lasciare un nominativo di preiscrizione".  
Simmons si voltò in modo pacato, mentre Ward appena girò la testa, tornò a voltare le spalle a quel ragazzo.  
Ringraziarono ed entrambi salutarono l'insegnante allontanandosi.  
Ward prese Simmons per un braccio e la portò in un posto lontano dal palco, ma dal quale avevano una buona visuale.  
"Agente Coulson?", disse Ward premendo l'auricolare che aveva nell'orecchio. "C'è un problema", continuò Grant. "Il ragazzo indicato da Perez..."  
"Chris Lowe. E' stato riconosciuto dal database facciale. Dobbiamo cambiare piano di azione", concluse Coulson.  
Simmons al momento non stava capendo, e così Fitz e Skye.  
"Chris Lowe, collaboratore di un'associazione cubana che opera in campo chimico-biologico. Ho avuto a che fare con lui qualche anno fa", spiegò Ward parlando a Simmons, ma facendo in modo che anche l'hacker e l'ingegnere potessero sentire.  
"Rientrate al bus", affermò Coulson, interrompendo la spiegazione.

Si ritrovarono tutti nella sala riunioni.  
"Il piano è cambiato", iniziò Coulson senza perdere tempo. "Simmons, tu rimarrai attiva nell'operazione", disse guardando la donna che annuì.  
"Ward invece verrà sostituito. Non possiamo osare. Ha avuto contatti diretti con Lowe, è troppo rischioso e potrebbe far saltare tutto".  
Ward era d'accordo con Coulson, non si sarebbe aspettato di trovare qualcuno con il quale aveva già avuto contatti. Ma ora la situazione si stava facendo più chiara.  
"Fitz, riscalda i muscoli. Molto probabilmente imparerai a ballare la salsa!", concluse Coulson, riprendendo la frase che il ragazzo aveva detto ai suoi colleghi qualche ora prima. 

_Briefing Room_  
Hi guys!  
Prima storia su questo fandom, doveva essere una shot ma si è leggermente dilungata, quindi ho deciso di spezzarla. Non so ancora quanti capitoli saranno, spero non molti.  
Per quanto riguarda l'aggiornamento, purtroppo sono sprovvista di internet a casa, utilizzo la connessione dell'università per fare tutto, quindi aggiornerò quando sarò nella biblioteca della facoltà. Spero presto per voi, il più tardi possibile per me, poichè significa che si stanno avvicinando gli esami.  
E' una storia che si concentrerà maggiormente su Fitz e Simmons, io li trovo un qualcosa di adorabile! I loro botta è risposta sono decisamente da "lucky, i'm in love with my best friend", ma non mancheranno scene con gli altri, essendo una fanfiction corale.  
Preparatevi perchè purtroppo mi sono venute in mente altre storie da scrivere su questo fandom, sperando sempre di averne il tempo.  
Spero che questo breve inizio vi sia piaciuto, ci vediamo al Level 2!


End file.
